Of Stardust and Midnight Sun
by BlueBastard
Summary: *Spoilers* Optimus awaits the fatal blow, but someone unexpected shows up. Who is the mech in the torn cloak and why does his red optics consume him so? Megatron/Optimus. M/M SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Optimus lay there for a moment, fans heaving in a rush to cool down his strained systems. The rubble of cracked cement taunted from beneath the mech's exhausted frame. Broken, like the human's Chicago city.

His blue eyes strained upwards, his single arm keeping his upper torso off the ground. He was met with the sight of flaming spires and the crumbled remains of skyscrapers.

He had failed.

Again.

The taste was bitter in his mouth, overriding the tang of energon on his tongue.

Sentinel took a heavy step behind him.

Optimus tried to rise, but his frame crackled in protest. A glitch from all the damage.

He was a strong fighter. Young, fast, and brave. But it could not take away the deep-set agony of Sentinel's betrayal. He couldn't get past that pain. Couldn't take the shot when he had it.

Sentinel had easily gained the upper hand.

But that wasn't what bothered the younger Autobot.

They were fighting for the same cause.

And yet...

"You have lost your way, Sentinel." Disappointment threaded through his rumbled statement, not caring as he heard the older Prime lift his cleaver, ready to take the final blow.

"No, Optimus. It is YOU who has lost sight of the true goal." Sentinel Prime growled angrily. He had such hopes for the young leader. Such grand plans.

Optimus was to be his heir.

To have led the remained of the Autobots, against such unfavorable odds, was not only valiant, but spoke much of the young warrior's skill.

"What a waste..." The crimson mech said disgustedly.

Optimus turned his eyes skyward, hearing the clever -his final doom- slice through the air.

But the blow never landed.

Optimus stumbled around, landing flat on his aft, as he heard a pained cry rip from Sentinel's vocals.

The sight that met him, stunned on the bridge, was one he never could have foretold in millions of cycles.

The fatal blow never landed because another mech was currently engaged in battle with the older Prime.

And it was not one of his Autobots. Nor even the human allies.

But rather a Decepticon.

The rusted silver frame was torn and haggard, damage clear on certain areas like the top right helm. It wasn't until the Decepticon smashed Sentinel brutally down, tearing the Prime's head clear off his shoulders with a maniacal shout of pleasure, that Optimus finally recognized the mech.

"Megatron..." Optimus uttered in pure disbelief.

Dropping the dead mech like the pile of slag he was, Megatron's flaming crimson optics met with widened blue.

"Prime..." Megatron rumbled in his rough, scratched vocals, sounding pleased.

Though his frame looked worse for wear, a torn cloth draped like a half-cloak around his shoulders, nothing could beat out the regal deadliness of the older Decepticon. He stood proudly, wicked blade held deftly down at his side.

"Getting soft in old age Prime? Or do older mechs normally best you in battle?" Megatron inquired snidely.

"He is -or at least WAS- my superior." Optimus replied defensively, "There is such a thing as loyalty in the Autobot forces. Defect or no."

"As usual, Prime, you hold ridiculous notions close to that foolish heart of yours. When will you learn, you only waste your time on weakness or mercy. Did Sentinel Prime show you such kindness?" Megatron demanded, slashing his blade through the air, bloodied tip pointing at the red mech's unmoving heap by his feet.

"Yes. At our first fight, he spared my life." Optimus looked downwards in memory. That had been a hard day.

That had been the day Sentinel had betrayed them all. The day the older Prime opened the Space Bridge and teleported all those Decepticons to Earth's front door.

The ultimate reason Chicago was the way it was now.

All because Optimus had used to Matrix of Leadership to revive Sentinel Prime's faded spark.

Eyes still glued to the ground, the Autobot leader could only tell Megatron was pacing from the thunderous booming of his boots against the concrete road.

"Then you are both fools." The Decepticon leader snarled, trudging angrily from one end of the bridge to the other. He couldn't keep track of just HOW many times he had tried to get it through the young Autobot's head. In their countless encounters, countless battles, the young Prime still couldn't grasp the basic concept of his own naiveté.

It angered him that Prime didn't seem to care he was heading down the path to his own doom. Or that the other still wouldn't look at him.

In two paces he was in front of the fallen Prime, crouching to roughly catch the younger bot's chin in his harsh grasp. Forcing those surprised baby blues to meet his own narrowed gaze, Megatron fumed, "One fool is already dead. Is that really the road you want to travel down, Prime?"

Uncomfortable with the close distance, but too weak at the moment to pull away, Optimus reluctantly allowed the contact to remain.

The Decepticon's touch felt like fire, though Optimus -for the life of him- could not figure out why.

"The Space Bridge collapsed. Whatever additional forces you had were pulled back through. The Decepticons have lost, Megatron." Optimus stated wryly, trying to ignore the vice-like grip curled under his chin.

"It was never my intention to utilize that rabble of soldiers. It was merely the side effects of a regretful pact I had foolishly made so long ago. But you, YOU were acting as though you had lost. Why would you let Sentinel beat you?" Megatron growled, shaking the blue and red mech's head for emphasis.

Tired of the fighting, weary from recent battle, and just frustrated in general, Optimus felt his usual calm evaporate.

"Why do you care, Megatron?" Optimus snarled.

Whatever the Decepticon had been expecting, it wasn't this.

Just as Optimus was taken aback by Megatron's silence, as if he really had to think about it.

Then suddenly Megatron snapped back to his surly, arrogant self. Fierce red optics ensnared Optimus, the large clawed hand tightening its hold on the fallen one's chin.

"Because Prime... You. Are. Mine." Megatron purred, engines revving at his core.

The look on Optimus's face was priceless, his helm unmasked for once, allowing Megatron to drink the full effect of the other's utter surprise.

As red orbs traced down to the parted lips of the Autobot's smooth features, Megatron had a sudden indulgence that needed quenching. It was rare that he would have Prime vulnerable and completely exposed like this.

Taking advantage of Optimus's stunned immobility, the Decepticon Lord charged in, closing the short distance between them and consuming Prime whole.

If Optimus hadn't already been sprawled flat on his ass, he was sure he would have hit the ground once more. Being designated leader from a young age, Prime never had the luxury of a relationship. His fling with the pink femmebot had never progressed to more than holding hands and a peck on the cheek. The war never gave them the chance.

He wouldn't call what Megatron was doing a simple kiss. His melting processors noted this was more like the Decepticon devouring his very soul. When Megatron's hot, thick glossa swiped across his lip, Optimus grew rigid. But that was his only warning.

Then Megatron's tongue plunged into his mouth, Optimus's muffled protest drowned out as that dexterous appendage swept his invaded insides clean.

Heat surged through his frame, shorting whatever functioning circuits that remained. His single hand, which had immediately clutched at Megatron's chest plate, twitched at the fingertips.

He struggled weakly against the bigger, silver mech. But Megatron had the advantage. One leg bent, the older warrior was crowding Prime, pressing in between the red and blue mech's spread legs.

Prime's left arm, ripped clear off from his previous battle with Sentinel, was a clear mark against him. But Megatron's drive and the loss of Optimus's mind were the biggest factors.

At the pleased rumble from Megatron's chassis, Optimus's optics flashed open.

What was he doing?

This was Megatron.

Leader of the Decepticons.

His sworn mortal enemy.

And Optimus was just sitting there, letting him ravage his mouth.

Optimus, appalled, swatted at the hand gripping his chin. Surprise was on his side as he wrenched away from the heated Decepticon Lord, scrambling backwards with his legs and single arm.

Fans kicking to life, vents heaving, Optimus stared at Megatron like he had sprouted two heads.

"By the Matrix, wha-what were you thinking?" Optimus spluttered, cheeks flaming red.

Smirking, Megatron stood his full height, following the other mech step for step to Prime's shuffled drag.

"No one else will kill you. No other will face you in battle. There is no other mech to occupy your thought processes as I have." Megatron drawled slowly, taking his time.

Like a tiger stalking his wounded prey, the Decepticon Lord advanced, watching Prime's every movement.

The clang of the flustered Autobot's back against the bridge's railing resounded loudly in the thundering silence. Optimus cursed silently as Megatron stepped easily before him, crouching swiftly down, a clenched fist slamming the ground as he leaned further in.

"You lie if you can say you haven't noticed. We dance around each other, finding ourselves easily in the midst of battle." Megatron stated with a grin.

"W-we are enemies. The leaders of our factions! Of course we would face off in battles!" Optimus denied openly, trying to sink back as the bigger mech closed in.

"Oh, Prime, Prime, Prime... Still the clueless little mech I ran into those many cycles ago." Megatron tsked, chuckling darkly as he halted a hairs-breath from Optimus, stopping as the other closed his battle-mask with a frantic clank. The Decepticon Lord frowned, berating, "Now Prime, that was not very nice."

He had gotten used to seeing the sculpted beauty of the Autobot's face. Especially those plump lips, which simply begged to be ravaged.

He was no longer amused with Prime's tactics.

"You... have lost your mind." Optimus declared, reaching behind him for a handhold -anything really- to help him stand or get away.

"No Prime... I have come to a realization. And soon you will too-"

"Never." Optimus seethed.

"-you can't deny it forever, Prime." There was that familiar, dark smirk again. His drawl was dangerously slow as he continued, "Tell me one thing. And I will believe you. Answer me honestly, Prime. Have you never imagined us consummating this fire between us in the welcoming warmth of a shared berth?"

Immediately, Optimus's breath stalled. Despite his impeccable control, he could not stop the furious flush that darkened his face plates, "N-never..."

"Ah, my naive little liar. As I suspected. Still a virgin, Prime?" Megatron chuckled.

"I don't see how that matters-" Optimus started to snarl defensively.

But Megatron stunned him to silence once more as he stroked Prime's masked face. Slowly. Almost... lovingly.

"Oh it matters, Prime. It is, in fact, a very important detail, indeed." Megatron suddenly stood, turning to stalk off.

Optimus watched the other walk away in a mixture of disbelief and relief.

That is, until Megatron continued to speak, "I may not have an army of soldiers at my beck and call, but you will be seeing me again."

Optimus frowned.

Megatron threw a last glance over his shoulder, a dark promise in his eyes, "Count on it, Prime."

For all the confidence and fury within him, Optimus couldn't help the shudder that travelled down his spine.

-BB-BB-BB-

A/N: testing out the waters. Would anyone like to read more of this pairing? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sweet. More interest in this than I had thought.

-BB-BB-BB-

Amidst the rubble and flames, Optimus stood. His mind was a whirlwind of confusion.

What had gotten over Megatron?

In the dark alleyways of the ruined city, Megatron allowed his limp to show. He grimaced at his weakness, more than the pain itself.

That had not been expected. Nor planned.

And oh how Megatron loved to plan.

The realization had struck at Prime's innocently sincere question, though borne out of frustration.

Ah that foolish, naive little Prime.

HIS foolish, naive little Prime.

Did the Autobot truly believe he could lie to Megatron? The Decepticon practically invented the twisted art.

Prime would learn, soon enough.

-o-o-o-

"Still can't believe he's gone." The yellow camarro kicked a loose stone a few hundred yards, not even bothering to check where it landed.

He had heard stories when he was just a sparkling, near the beginning of the war, of Sentinel and his 'bravery' and 'courage'. Bee scoffed. All lies. The old leader had only been looking out for himself, and for what HE had thought was right.

"Yeah, but frag, it's not like Optimus had a choice. Sentinel must've had a few loose cogs in the head." Ratchet rumbled, scratching the back of his head.

Bee flashed blue optics, fierce in the medic's misunderstanding, "I MEANT I can't believe we didn't get a chance at the slagger."

"So young... Still so foolish..." Prowl strolled from around the corner, hands clasped behind his back.

Interrupting the beginning of the young camarro's insulted rant, Ratchet smoothly stepped in, "Speaking of the boss bot, where is he?"

"Killing Sentinel must've really affected him." Prowl gazed off into the horizon, becoming even more thoughtful than before, "He's been heading off on his own for a couple kliks these past few solar cycles."

Previous anger averted, Bee sighed aloud, "Wish he would open up."

The two older bots shared wizened looks. It wasn't that simple.

Never would be.

"You know Optimus." Ratchet stated heartily, his pat on the back nearly bowling the younger one over, "He'll let us know when he's ready. Whole, weight of the world on his shoulders deal."

"Yeah..." Bee trailed off, lacking his usual enthusiasm. They tried to protect him, but he knew. This wasn't something Optimus would be able to shrug off so easily.

Whatever it was that was truly bothering him.

-o-o-o-

"Lord Megatron's more murderous than usual." Starscream commented, limping into the dark, underground cavern.

Busy looking into dozens of screens at once, robotic tentacles flying at an untraceable pace, the single red-opticked Soundwave muttered, "Do not speak to me, betrayer. Working."

"Come now, comrade. Surely you have time for little old me." Starscream sneered, unfazed, "I know *you* know what bothers him."

The stronghold echoed with the tapping of Starscream's claw against the side of his helm.

Soundwave's designated response was a loud snort.

Barricade, arms crossed as he leaned against the cavern entrance, grunted, "You waste your time. Your filthy silver tongue does not work on him. Why not ask our mighty Lord yourself?"

Crimson optics flashed, the flyer turning to the patrol car, snarling, "Do I look like I have a death wish, grounder?"

"Let's not bring looks into this, Seeker. Though I commend you for not off-lining yourself the moment you saw your slagging reflection after birth." Barricade retorted, engines revving slightly.

"Careful, Barricade. Jealousy for a superior design leaves a very ugly mark on your faceplates." Starscream replied snidely.

Before the two could come any closer to an all out brawl, a large silver mech stepped out of the shadows, snarling, "Disgraceful..."

The newly repaired and painted mech had the Seeker hanging by a chokehold in the blink of an eye.

Starscream clawed ineffectively at the strong hand, "Lord M-Megatron. What a pleasant *cough* surprise."

"Lord Megatron." Barricade saluted, growing rigid in his suddenly formal stance.

Megatron nodded curtly in reply, turning to the fourth Decepticon in the room. He said simply, "Soundwave. Report."

"Energon reserves detected. Location: one of Earth's colder continents, buried underneath permafrost. Chance of detection by Autobots: high." Soundwave rumbled, single red eye flashing as he turned to respectfully bow to his Lord.

"Mmm... Perrrfect." Megatron drawled, stroking his chin. Dragging the hacking and gasping second in command closer, the Decepticon Leader snarled, "Starscream. Rally the troops. It's time."

Dropping the Seeker like a pile of spluttering slag, Megatron stomped off.

He didn't pay any heed to Starscream's 'of course, Lord Megatron' or his more obvious ass-kissing 'my most supreme liege'.

He was too busy imagining just how he would knock Prime off his steady feet.

-o-o-o-

-::An attack has been detected, sir.::- Prowl's voice, filtered through the comm, struck ice into Optimus's core.

To have to face off with his nemesis. So soon.

Too soon.

The Autobot leader took a nanoklik to compose himself.

He breathed. In. Then out.

Pressing two fingers to the comm unit on his helm, Optimus said simply, -::Where?::-

-::In the ice fields of a place the humans call, Alaska.::-

Optimus cursed.

His travels has taken him, unwittingly, in the complete opposite direction.

Noting his brief silence, Prowl inquired, -::Sir, what is wrong? Where are you?::-

-::...at the bottom of South America. It will take me a while to reach you.::- Optimus sighed deeply, engine revving at his own foolishness.

Of course the Decepticon Leader would plan a raid sooner, rather than later.

Megatron always was an irritable, impatient glitch.

-::Understatement of the millennia. Don't worry, Optimus, we can hold them. Hopefully you will join us on the battlefield before it is over.::- There was a dry grin in Prowl's tone.

It was one of his best qualities. To never give up.

Megatron may have depleted forces, but that did not stop how deadly and cunning the bot could be.

-o-o-o-

"Where!" Megatron demanded, surveying the battlefield with a meticulous eye. He blasted a nameless Autobot, one of the new ones probably, and turned to his cowering second, "Where is he!"

"W-who sire?" Starscream cowered fearfully, taking a -hopefully unnoticeable- step back.

"Prime!" Megatron roared, swinging the back of his arm against their rocky cover. If Starscream hadn't ducked, part of his hull would be blown and fragmented along with the flying rock face.

"I do not know, my Lord. Shall I fly and look-" Starscream didn't even get a chance to finish the sentence.

The enraged Decepticon Lord had the Seeker by the throat once more, eyes blazing hotter than the inferno of the stars themselves.

"You should have done that vorns ago." Megatron's voice dripped with a promise darker than death itself.

Starscream cried out as he was thrown roughly on his back, coughing out a hasty apology, "I-I'm sorry, my L-"

Megatron rounded on the grounded flyer, the very air darkening around him, "Why. Are. You. STILL. Here?"

Starscream didn't dare stick around for a moment longer, taking off to the skies faster than the speed of light itself.

-BB-BB-BB-

A/N: Poor Starscream... 


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus stepped onto the cold wasteland, inner functions regulating as much heat as it could to protect his outer hull. He surveyed the damage.

"Report, Ratchet." Optimus said wearily, attempting to keep the tiredness from his tone.

He had sped through two continents just to get to this cold wasteland. Only to find his autobots scratched up, on guard, but fortunately mostly intact.

"It's strange Optimus. From what we've gathered, they've already drained quite a bit of energon reserve, but they still remain. As if they *want* to keep fighting in this slaggin' cold pit." Ratchet responded, hands focused on repairing what damage it could to Bumblebee's charred chassis.

"You got that right." Bee hummed negatively, "But we can't see why."

"That's right." The ninjabot was suddenly next to Prime, his appearance as silent as ever, "The longer they stay to fight, the more of the energon reserve we take back."

"I see..." Optimus's blue optics looked concerned.

It seemed his staying away did little to stop the Decepticon leader from holing up long enough to face him.

"What is it, boss bot?" Jazz asked, pulling up next to them.

"Nothing." Prime said with a forced grin, "Let us just hope they don't plan on a prolonged stay here. I doubt your thick hulls are doing too well in this harsh climate."

"They're at it again, Prime." Ratchet said urgently, servo pressed against the side of his own red helm as he caught the distress signal of one of the Autobot patrols.

"Let's roll out." Prime commanded, inspiring contented grunts and grins all around, that familiar tone setting them all at ease.

Little did they know just how conflicted their leader was, down to his very troubled spark.

-o-o-o-

Megatron was shooting another Autobot dead on, red optics not phased by the fact that he had extinguished another spark.

When suddenly Starscream commed him.

::Lord Megatron sir! The leader of the Autobots-::

"WHERE?!" Megatron demanded, solely focused on that irritating voice in his head, interrupting the flier mid sentence.

The moment Starscream stuttered the coordinates, Megatron was transformed and jettisoning into the air. His sleek form cut through the cold air of the battlefield like a hot knife through butter. Optimus could not avoid him forever.

And there was one word going through his mind at the thought of having the mech in his sights once more.

Finally.

-o-o-o-

Optimus was aiming down his cannon, stopping an unruly con from decapitating an ally, when a thunderous voice gripped his spark.

"*PRIME*!"

That rough vocal, the familiar voice-

Optimus whipped in the direction of the enraged roar, aiming upwards a split second too late as his blue optics widened. The Decepticon leader was diving in from the sky, transforming midair to his base form.

Then Megatron collided into the ambushed Autobot, Optimus's shot firing off wildly as they tumbled hard across the ground, Megatron having the element of surprise to help him end the roll with him on top, pinning the smaller bot to the snow.

"Megatron!" Optimus growled, struggling to throw the larger off him, "What is the meaning of-"

"*You* have been avoiding me, *Prime*." Megatron interrupted bluntly, the way his menacing voice caressed his name sent a metal shiver running through the blue and red hull.

"No I have not-" Optimus grunted.

Optimus almost had his arm free, but the Con quickly reasserted his grip, slamming the appendage back into the snow with a stronger hold, a growl reverberating through his chassis.

"DO NOT *lie* to me." Megatron warned, voice dangerously low.

Optimus stilled, taking in his vulnerable position below the larger mech. Realizing the impending danger of the situation, his processors stalled. Megatron could probably offline him, should he so choose.

He could not leave his Autobots. Not to this tyrant.

"Fine." Prime growled, "Perhaps I was... avoiding you."

Pleased that the Prime was playing along, Megatron relaxed his chaffing hold, content in just holding the other there as he questioned, "Why?"

"I don't have to explain myself-"

"*WHY* Prime?" Megatron demanded, receiving a thrill from just looking at those defiant, blue optics glaring up at him.

"And why would I tell you?" Optimus hedged, feeling hopeless but not beaten.

Ever the optimist. Never one to give up. Definitely a quality the Decepticon leader could admire.

"I'll call off my troops." Megatron said simply, as though he spoke of picking daises off the lawn.

"Just like that?" Optimus asked suspiciously.

"Just. Like. That." Megatron enunciated clearly with a purred growl, his curling heatedly against Optimus's covered faceplates, "Of course, this is assuming you do not try to lie to me again. Try it, and the offer is off the table."

Optimus remained silent as he weighed his options, gaze fixated distractedly somewhere below that pointed chin.

With a weary sigh, Prime inquired hesitantly, "What was the question?"

"WHY were you avoiding me, Prime?"

"I..." Optimus glanced off to the side, "I didn't want to think about us. About *you*..."

"Optimus, are you... afraid?" Megatron asked haltingly, almost in disbelief, hopes already raising at what the Autobot leader was admitting.

The mech wouldn't bat an optic were he to sacrifice his spark for the greater good. Wouldn't think twice to sever his own arm were it to save a life. Feared nothing. Bowed to none.

And here he was, playing footsies with Megatron because there truly was something he was anxious about.

"Not afraid... just..." Optimus trailed, trying to find the words. His first inclination was to deny it, but from the look on Megatron's face, he knew the con was serious. If he lied...

"You know me Megatron." Optimus tried to explain, "From before this whole war started."

"Yes," The Decepticon replied, curious as to where this was leading, "As Orion Pax, and now as the next Prime. Though both as equally naive."

"Yes." Optimus bit out at the normal barb, before continuing with a soft exhale, "And I never quite like situations that are..."

"Out of your control." Megatron finished with a knowing grin.

"And this... well *us*... I'm just not sure-" Prime said haltingly, feeling the cold of the snow seeping into his frame. Offset by the heat of the mech on top of him.

"I see." Megatron rumbled, pausing before he said, "Optimus, retract your battle mask."

"Excuse me?" The Autobot leader demanded, trying to cover the anxiety bubbling from within with bolstered bravado.

Megatron deflected it with an ultimatum, "Retract your mask. Either you do it, or I will rip it off for you."

Watching the other warily, Optimus held out a moment longer, before meeting the strange request. His battle mask slid open with an audible clank. Better to still have it functioning and open rather than whatever Megatron planned to pry it open himself.

"Why?" Prime asked, not missing the way that hot gaze followed his exposed lips' every movement. He felt naked, all of a sudden, shifting. Uncomfortable with the intense inspection.

Instead of a verbal reply, Megatron swooped in, unable to hold back any longer.

"Mmfh!" Optimus made a sound of muffled protest as that hungry mouth devoured his own.

He struggled, but the talented swipe of a large glossa had his processors rapidly melting, his attempts to get away decreasing in power.

He tugged his pinned arms once. Twice. Before relenting to the heated assault. He grunted as Megatron purred and nipped his lip in approval, glossa swiping across his exposed lips, asking permission.

Optimus had his mouth pressed tight in adamant refusal. But as the kiss deepened, he felt his resolve crumbling. His lips parted in nonverbal assent, and the con was quick to take advantage of the invite. That infernal tongue was exploring his insides once more, filling the void and drawing a melodic moan from the captive mech beneath him. When the wet appendage sought out his own, Optimus tried to pull back. But Megatron persisted, grip tightening. Tentatively, the Prime allowed his own glossa to be pulled into the heated dance, even letting that huge tongue lead him into Megatron's heated depths.

The bigger mech growled when Prime only halted near the entrance, forcefully sucking the slick glossa into his own mouth, 

Prime could deny this heat all he wanted. Deny it verbally, mentally, stubbornly. But he could not deny the physical reactions that mere contact with the Decepticon elicited from him. The way his very spark surged and energon-filled veins rushed in a dizzying sort of way. Not unpleasant.

And when the bigger mech pulled away, surveying the dazed look with a smug air, Megatron purred, "I believe the setting up of a truce may be in order, Prime."

Optimus could hardly believe those words had come from Megatron's lips.

Though he was filled with trepidation at what this first step could mean, he could only hope for the best future for his own mechs and mechs of both factions. Megatron's motivations aside, he could not pass up this opportunity. It's not like the Decepticon could get away with too much without Prime's say so.

Optimus grunted in assent, pushing past the con to stand to his own feet. His spark fluttered at the crimson look Megatron shot his way, as if devouring his very core on the spot. But he quickly gathered himself, calm and in control once more as Prime borrowed the words of his soon-to-be potential ally, "We shall see, Megatron."

Pleased, Megatron stuck out his hand in a peaceful gesture, back on his feet as well. When Optimus clasped his larger hand firmly, the Decepticon pulled the Prime closer, deep voice making the smaller shudder involuntarily, "You *won't* regret this, Prime."

And for once, Optimus hoped the other was right.


End file.
